reines_des_fleursfandomcom-20200213-history
Short Stories/Leon
Cherry blossoms launched into an endless dance because of a gust of wind. This color... It is so similar to the color of the eyes of the woman I yearn for. The storm of cherry blossoms became stronger enveloping eyes. I think about such things... Unintentionally, a smile began to appear on my face, but was stopped by the pain from a small scratch on the corner of my mouth. Ow ow... That Ageha, how could she hit me there..." '' If you were to hear it from the person itself, would you be amazed. Or would you come up with new punishment. Perhaps it's the latter and the body began to tremble while predicting, I stirred the cup hand that I was holding, to deceive the feeling. I cannot get intoxicated by the alcohol, but only to lightly stimulate the tongue. This sake is a strong one... ''"There is no way I could get drunk..." I am such an incorrigible drunkard, I simply can not achieve a state of intoxication. "...Violette! At last I have met you! ...My fated woman!!" The failure at the meeting ceremony... I remembered my reckless action, and I lightly grabbed my head. "I'm a fool... Of all things... suddenly doing something like that..." Besides the fact that I was beaten Ageha, you could say I'm suffering the consequences. However, initially I was not going to do that. I resisted and endured, but after the ceremony I firmly told my feelings... Is what I enthusiastically had in mind... --Her purple hair casually waving in the wind. Clear cherry blossom-colored eyes. Skin like white lustrous snow. "Knight of the North, Leon. Do you hate to be called so..?" For two years, the woman whom I've been pursuing solely. Not a picture, not a dream, nor an illusion, but the real thing - standing in front of me and with that voice calling me by name. At this point, I was gripped by true feelings, my body was impulsively in motion. --Aah, I finally met you. I embraced the beloved woman with delight, in my eyes appeared tears. As a result, overwhelmed by shock, Violette fainted. ...I did something bad. I honestly think so. Of course, I am reflecting on it... (I felt her fragile, but soft body... Her hair was very smooth. Only lightly touching her skin, I thought it was silk.) This sense of excitement at that moment, - it's what you call a man. Unconsciously smiling, I went for a cup filled with alcohol. (That smell - the smell of cherry blossoms - it was nice...) That's right. At that moment, cuddling with Violette, she certainly had a sweet scent. I wonder if Hanabitos really give people the smell of the one ruling. If that is true, the scent that she had was of cherry blossoms? The meeting with a woman whom I love, so more with the sweet aroma beckoning me, of course it's natural to lose one's senses. But that is my only reason. No, in what ever the circumstances, it could not be a good reason after such an outage. I should apologize as soon as Violette wakes up... (...I hope I am not hated.) That's what I'm worried about. If she says to not approach her... I won't be able to get back on my feet. To avoid this, I have apologize and tell her how I feel. --I'm here to get her heart. "For two years, just for this, I endured it. Do you think I can be patient?" I poured the drink in my cup and lifted it lightly. One petal deftly dropped onto the surface of my drink and as it was sucked in it. "Be ready, Violette. I will definitely make you mine." I'm not satisfied with just meeting. Her heart and her beauty, I will get them, I want to love her to the fullest. With determination, I stirred my cup with a petal. On that flower petal, I placed the figure of my beloved woman.